


Lunares

by sugus_girl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Yes Fluff, midorima can be a candy cotton too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Porque, después de todo ese tiempo, Midorima había aprendido a avergonzar a Takao también.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Hacía ya un tiempo que publiqué esta historia en otra plataforma, pero tenía que compartirla aquí uvu 
> 
> El fandom está como medio - muerto desde que terminó el anime (por lo que he visto), y eso me apena un tanto. Así que, mientras esperamos a la película a ver si vuelve a la vida (?) traeré algunos escritos ~
> 
> Esto concretamente nació siendo el regalo de una amiga que, al igual que yo, estaba harta de que pusieran a Midorima de soso sin sentimientos. Por favor, es sólo un tsundere, claro que los tiene.
> 
> Dicho esto, ojalá disfruten de leerlo como to de escribirlo ♡

Miró con ternura el menudo cuerpo -comparado con el suyo- que yacía cómodamente a su lado. Tomó las gafas de la mesita de noche de su lado de la cama y se las puso para contemplar mejor a su pareja sin que la miopía le molestase.

Hace unos años se habría acomodado, incómodo, esas mismas gafas que llevaba ahora y se habría molestado con cualquiera que le dijese que se terminaría enamorando de la persona que él consideraba más molesta de todo Japón: Takao Kazunari.

 

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía estúpido al pensar que hubo una época en la que negaba como un terco lo que sentía por aquel muchacho. Cuán fue su sorpresa al saberse tan vulnerable y atontado cuando el azabache lo acomodó entre sus brazos tras un partido del que salió dolorosamente derrotado. Aunque Takao también lloró, dejó de lado su tristeza tras la amarga derrota sólo para que él, el tsundere, no estuviera triste.

Aún recuerda cómo estuvo los días siguientes a ese suceso, todo un amasijo de dudas y líos sentimentales, analizando detenidamente sus sentimientos por aquel muchacho de ojos claros.

Aún tiene en mente el magnífico sonrojo que tenía Takao cuando le preguntó el por qué de ese arrullo tan cálido y maternal, y nadie le quitaría el recuerdo de cómo ese sonrojo se intensificó al decirle, o insinuarle, que no le importaría que le diera más abrazos de ese tipo. Aquello no fue más que una excusa muy pobre para que Takao, enternecido por el intento de Shin-chan de dejar al lado su faceta tsundere, le abrazara como lo hizo en los vestuarios y así, acurrucado de nuevo en el hombro del menor, susurrarle un tímido pero no menos sincero: Te quiero.

Lo mejor de aquel recuerdo es el acelerado latido del corazón del azabache cuando pronunció esas palabras.

 

De alguna forma que a día de hoy sigue sin comprender, el pequeño halcón aceptó, emocionado, los sentimientos de Midorima. Desde entonces salen juntos.

Han vivido muchas cosas juntos. Quizás más de las que Midorima haya podido planear.

El caso es que tenía muchos buenos recuerdos con Takao. Otros simplemente se le hacían bonitos porque Takao estaba con él en esos momentos, pero ya está.

Posiblemente de lo que más le ha gustado del tiempo que lleva con él es, aunque no lo admitiría ni borracho delante de nadie -cosa que veía bastante improbable, puesto que él no bebía-, es descubrir poco a poco el cuerpo de su Takao. No era porque su relación se basara en lo sexual, nada de eso -aunque innegable era que funcionaban muy bien en la cama-.

Era simple, lisa y llanamente que él, como estudiante de medicina que era, apreciaba una buena anatomía; y el cuerpo de Takao era bonito de cualquier forma. Como es de esperar, el azabache siempre le replicaba que aquello era un pretexto pésimo para mirarle y, siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo era.

Cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, se dedicaba a observar cual niño pequeño los lunares de su amante.

 

Sí. La actitud de Takao le enamoraba. Las reacciones de su cuerpo en determinados momentos le enloquecían. Pero sus lunares le traían de cabeza a la obsesión.

Porque algunos lo hacían ver sexy, otros adorable, y dos en concreto, diez veces más infantil de lo que el azabache ya era.

 

El primero que había descubierto fue uno pequeñito, casi tímido, en su clavícula derecha. Fue pura casualidad, aquel día Oha-asa había predicho que Cáncer estaba en el último puesto del ranking de la suerte, pero que se llevaría una grata sorpresa y que su lucky item del día sería un lunar.

La suerte de aquel día se vio reflejada en la derrota contra Rakuzan. Más tarde fue la sorpresa de verse arrullado entre los brazos de Takao. Y finalmente resultó que su lucky item era el propio Takao.

 

Mirando con un ligero sonrojo y una cálida sonrisa al azabache dormido, y con mucha cautela, procurando que no despierte, se acercó lo suficiente al torso desnudo de su Takao para besar aquella clavícula.

A veces lo hacía para agradecer a Takao por ser su lucky item, siempre muy disimuladamente o cuando él estaba dormido claro, se moriría de vergüenza si el azabache supiera la verdad.

 

Y hablando del azabache... se estaba revolviendo mucho en sueños.

Eso sólo podía significar que se iba a despertar de un momento para otro.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus verdosos cabellos y se arremolinó en su lado de la cama haciendo lo que solía hacer en momentos como ése: fingir que dormía.

Pasaron cinco minutos, quizá diez, y lo único que notó fue el cuerpo de Takao acurrucándose contra el suyo. Nada de besitos en la espalda, ni susurros lascivos sobre lo que hicieron anoche, ni siquiera su típico "Shin-chan" con voz melosa.

Debía de seguir dormido.

Se dió la vuelta poco a poco, procurando no alterar el sueño de su Takao, entonces corroboró que, efectivamente, su niño chillón seguía dormido.

Enternecido, hizo una de las pocas cosas que sacaban de sus casillas al azabache y lograban avergonzarle; levantando su flequillo, en la parte izquierda de su frente, casi confundiéndose con su cabello, tenía dos lunares, uno más grande que el otro. Le gustaba besarlos, con amor, porque pensaba que su futuro hijo sacaría esas adorables manchitas. Además, era de las pocas veces que podía chinchar a Takao a su gusto.

 

Y, aprovechando que dormía, besó esos dos puntitos, que según él le hacían la cara a su niño aún más bonita de lo que ya era.

Con lo que no contaba era con que su niño se despertaría con el primer roce de labios.

Éste se acomodó en su pecho y lo miró con esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado que sólo Takao sabe poner, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Shin-chan -llamó con un tono que pretendía ser de reprimenda. Pero su voz estaba tan pastosa por el despertar que sonó más como un jadeo.

 

Midorima, entre avergonzado y mimoso, contestó:

\- Buenos días, cielo. Y siento lo de tus lunares, sé que te molesta.

 

Sabía de sobra que su disculpa quedaría reducida a un segundo plano ya que lo había llamado con un apelativo muy cariñoso, o muy cariñoso viniendo de él, y que eso descolocaría a su niño.

\- No... no pasa nada. Perdonado.

 

Y ahí estaba. Con los años había aprendido cómo dar en los puntos sensibles -tanto físicos como emocionales- para poder salir airoso alguna que otra vez en la relación.

Tras tantos años siendo avergonzado por el menor... era sólo una pequeña venganza.

\- Pero es que me gustan tus lunares -dijo con voz suave, derritiendo sin darse cuenta a Takao, que poco a poco despertaba de su letargo para sumergirse en el cariño que le profesaba.

\- Pero a mí no...

\- Todos y cada uno de ellos -hizo una pausa- Bueno... menos uno.

\- ¿Qué?

 

Con algo de pereza, casi con pragmatismo, como si realmente no lo sintiera ni le importara -aunque le latía fuertemente el corazón- , consiguió guiar su mano firmemente apoyada en la espalda baja de Takao hasta la mano izquierda de éste, tomando su dedo anular, donde tenía oculto un pequeño, minúsculo, lunar.

\- Éste. No me gusta -sentenció con expresión neutral.

\- ¿Y qué tienen los demás que no tenga ése?

\- Me gustaría taparlo de alguna forma... - Shin-chan, ¿me estás escuchando? -Takao, aunque cabreado, era incapaz de llamar a Midorima de otra forma.

Demasiadas cosas vividas juntos y demasiados sonrojos que le había sacado de esa forma.

\- Quizá con un guante...

\- O si prefieres córtame el dedo

\- O con un anillo -susurró.

 

Y antes de que su niño pudiera replicar de alguna manera, lo abrazó. A pesar de los años y los momentos juntos aquel abrazo fue torpe, fofo, nervioso y, para Takao, sumamente tierno viniendo de su Shin-chan.

Midorima aprovechó para hundir su cara en aquella clavícula que tan bien conocía y llenar de besitos aquel lunar que tanto adoraba para que le diera suerte.

-Cásate conmigo

 

Aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta y quería que sonara autoritario y con firmeza, le salió más como un ruego.

Con el aliento sobre la piel del menor, y todo su cuerpo desnudo abrazado al contrario en iguales condiciones, sintió cómo toda la piel de su niño se erizó ante esa petición.

 

Era la misma forma en que se le había declarado a Takao tiempo atrás. Sabía que el azabache adoraba las cosas cursis y que, viniendo de él, no se lo iba a esperar, y menos dos veces. Así que eso lo iba a dejar trastocado un rato.

Se separó de esa piel, algo apenado porque tenia ganas de explorar -de nuevo- aquel cuerpo junto con aquellos lunares para celebrarlo, pero sabía que le debía dar un tiempo a Takao para que se repusiera de esa sobredosis de romanticismo que le estaba dando.

Pegó sus frentes.

\- No hace falta que respondas ahora -dijo, besando de paso sus labios-. Bajaré a preparar el desayuno, y cuando tengas el estómago lleno, hablamos.

Y así; como su madre lo trajo al mundo, Midorima bajó a la planta baja del duplex en el que vivían juntos, dejando a Takao con las mariposas en el estómago, la respuesta atascada ansiosa en su garganta y la pregunta:

¿Qué haría si Midorima lo enamoraba todavía más?

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo. Por una vez Midorima dejó sin aliento a Takao -y sin necesidad de sexo ohohoho-
> 
> Muchas más gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva será bien recibida uvu


End file.
